Dinner at Haruhi's
by Backlash Button
Summary: Tamaki's has an idea to throw a dinner at Haruhi's house.


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Enjoy being with your families or close friends :)**  
** ...OOO...**

It was a quiet friday, no one was at school because of the teachers turning in grades, and the notorious Host club. "Everyone! We are having a feast at Haruhi's house!" the ever so cheerful voice of Tamaki shouted to his friends as he slammed his hands on the table, causing a cup of tea to spill and to burn him. "Boss, don't you think we should tell Haruhi first?" Hikaru asked as he was playing a game, and his brother Kaoru was watching him. "It will be all the more special!" Tamaki said. "Boss, why are we having a feast at Haruhi's anyway?" Kaoru asked, "Maybe because Tama-chan is still sad because Haru-chan said not to bother her because of exams." Honey-sempai said as he ate cake, and kicking his feet, "Yeah." Mori-sempai replied right after. Suddenly Tamaki was in the corner, growing mushrooms. "If you keep doing that i have to put that in our budget because those mushrooms might be poisonous." Kyoya retorted as he typed on his computer. "Haruhi is part of our family, and in the american culture, this day is to celebrate family." Tamaki said as he grew mushrooms. "Can we bring cake?" Honey-sempai asked, "Are we really going through with this?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru draped his arms around him. "Yes! Haruhi is our family and we will have a feast in honor of her!" Tamaki shouted and started dancing around. "Your actually letting him Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru asked, "I can't stop him when he's already has his mind set on it." Kyoya responded as he shut his laptop, and started dialing numbers on his phone.

** ...OOO...**

With the school having a day off, Haruhi was at the grocery store buying ingredients for tonights dinner. "Hm, should i make pork or beef?" Haruhi mumbled to herself as she looked at the different kinds of meat. Unknown to her, her father was watching her. "HARU-CHAN!" a small pink blur passed Ranka and glomped Haruhi. "Honey-sempai?!" she yelled, "Haruhi!" Tamaki ran to Haruhi and was about to hug her but suddenly was hit by a rather large jar of pickled eggs. "Hello Ranka, how are you?" Kyoya walked up to the tranny. "Kyoya! What a pleasant surprise!" Ranka exclaimed and squeezed his cheeks. "At least Ranka has a fashion sense, right hikaru?" Kaoru said to his brother and he inspected the coat Ranka was wearing. "Yes Kaoru, now if only that fashio sense would rub off on Haruhi." Hikaru said as he carried a basket of his and Kaorus favorite instant coffee. "Well if it isn't the host club! I haven't seen your handsome faces around lately." Ranka said, as he smiled. "We came to ask you if we can have a dinner at your lovely home." Kyoya said as he wrote in his book. "Of course! I would never pass up a chance to have dinner with such good looking boys." Ranka explained, and Kyoya nodded.

**...OOO...**

"I don't see why i'm letting you guys, especially Tamaki, near our kitchen." Haruhi sighed as she watched the host club ATTEMPT to make dinner. Each host had on a chef hat and an apron, and were looking at a cooking show. "Dad, how could you let them?" Haruhi asked and sweat dropped when she just saw her father oggling the host club, she sighed and smiled. To Haruhi, the host club was like her family also. "Haruhi, those boys have their hearts in the right places. All five of them." Ranka hugged his daughter, and she blinked and took a quick glance at the host club, which Kyoya was doing all the work, while the twins were teasing Tamaki, and honey was eating cake and talking to both usa-chan and Mori.

About 3 hours, a few false fire alarms and burnt food later, there was a feast on the table, which consisted of beef stew, slightly burnt rice, dumplings, and surprisingsly a small turkey. "Wow, you idiots pulled it off, while not burning the house down, but how did you even get that turkey?." Haruhi asked as she picked up some rice. "Wait! Haruhi, we have to say thanks." Tamaki said as he pulled the plates from everyone. "We're hungry." the twins pouted and attempted to sneak food. "Now, we're going to be a proper family. I'll start!" Tamaki said as he put his hands together, the others blinked and followed his example. "I'm not sure who's listening, but to who is, thank you. For giving us this meal that mother put together-" as Tamaki said that, Kyoya got a sudden anger mark. "-and to honor those who aren't here with us right now." Tamaki peeked and saw a tear run down Haruhis cheek but there was a smile on her face. "Thank you for bringing us together, no matter how different we are, we're not related by blood, but by our hearts, and by Haruhi's amazing cooking. Now, lets eat all this food!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Finally! We're starving!" Hikaru said and grabbed food for kaoru and him. "This beef isn't so bad, at least those spices we brought worked, huh taka-chan." Honey said as he ate the beef, "Yeah." Mori said as he ate.

**...OOO...**

The dinner at Haruhi's lasted 5 hours. The twins had to drag Tamaki out because he got hit with one of Ranka's purses, which might of contained bricks, no one really wanted to question its content for the fear of finding out was to much. It was around 11, Ranka said good night to his daughter and went to sleep before her. Haruhi sat infront of the shrine for her mom, and was pondering. "Mom, are you proud of me and dad? I know we've had our moments, but we're not turning our backs on each other. I wish you were here with us." she said as se blew out the candles and turned off the lights and went to her room, and lied dow, she picked up her phone and saw the message light was on; She flipped her phone open and saw it was from Tamaki, she opened the message and saw a picture, it was of the host club making ridiculous poses, except Kyoya, and at the bottom, it said "Happy Thanksgiving Haruhi! p.s. this was Tamakis idea." and she smiled and yawned and put her phone on the charger and stretched, then pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep to the sound of her noise maker making ocean sounds.

**...OOO...**  
**I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. Have a nice holiday :D**


End file.
